


How They Met -An Amedot Human AU

by Kujo1597



Series: Maybe That Wasn't Such a Bad Thing [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also some slightly less G Rated language, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, T rating because of the setting being a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: I needed a human AU for the third Amedot Bomb so I made one. I really like how it turned out so I wrote a one-shot about how Peridot and Amethyst met.
(Amethyst POV)





	

My hulking half-sister convinced me to go to the club with her. This hasn’t been my scene in _years._

But I’m here so might as well have fun.

When I watched Jasper walk up to the bar I noticed the back of somebody’s head. This somebody has blonde hair styled up in a really tall fauxhawk.

_Nice._

They turned to the side when Jasper walked off with her drink and I saw that they have gauges too. …And a weird reddish blotch on their forehead. It kinda looks like an upside-down triangle.

I’m digging this person’s style, baggy green hoodie and all so I sat on their left side.

It was at this point I noticed that a) this person’s a cute girl and b) that blotch is a pretty bad burn. It even goes past her hairline. 

She noticed me staring and looked away then she pushed up her thick-rimmed glasses and started to leave.

“So what brings you here?”

Not my best line but it got her to sit back down.

The girl jabbed a pretty beat-up thumb at a tan girl with a blue pixie cut on the dance floor.

“My roommate wanted to go and lucky me, I’m the go to designated driver so I have to sit here.”

The girl replied with a surprisingly nasally voice. She then went back to playing a game on her phone.

“Hey, a D.D. respect.”

She raised an eyebrow then asked me what I just asked her.

I shrugged. “My sis wanted to go and I tagged along.” I pointed at Jasper. “That’s my sis. Anyway, it’s been a while since I was last at a club.”

So long in fact that I forgot to order a drink.

I ordered a soda, I gave up booze a while ago.

The girl seemed kinda surprised. Not that I blame her, I look like I’d be a heavy drinker and party-er.

Ugh, where’s my head tonight?

“Hey, I’m Amethyst by the way.”

 I took a sip and waited for a reply. This girl’s kinda shy.

“Peridot,” she finally replied.

Well, Peridot’s head went down again.

“Not much of a dancer?”

Whoops, I think I just got under her skin.

“Nah, not really.”

“Two left feet?”

Her mouth twitched up into a small smile.

“None, in fact.”

She lifted her pant leg and showed me her prosthetic leg.

Oh. Shit.

“Oh man, sorry. I really put my foot in my mouth. No, I mean-”

Peridot laughed. “Sorry, I should’ve known that’d make you uncomfortable. The potential joke just amused me.”

It was at this point I noticed a couple other things, one, she’s a huge dork, two, she’s missing one of her top teeth, and three, her tongue’s split.

Man, how a cute nerd end up getting such an extreme body mod?

Uh oh. Peri’s face made me realize I said that last thought out loud.

Aaaaahhhhhh crap.

“I’m not cute.” The way Peridot said that broke my heart a little.

Salvage… **SALVAGE!**

“Of course you are! You have an adorable little pointy nose and the way you talk, and your laugh, and lots else.”

“Nobody’s called me cute in years,” Peridot’s shoulders slumped. “Not that I blame them.”

I know this look…

“If you ask me, everybody’s stupid then.”

Peridot laughed the tiniest laugh.

“Hey, you never did answer my question.”

“About my body modifications?” Her mood was lifted a bit.

“Yeah, gotta be honest Peri, I’m kinda digging them.”

Peridot laughed a breathy laugh. “A misguided attempt at getting in with the ‘cool kids’ in my last year of high school.” She shrugged. “I didn’t in the end but whatever. I don’t think I could’ve kept up the charade.”

Heh, Peridot pronounced “charade” all fancy.

“Anyway,” she continued, “I did actually like the gauges so I went a bit further with them and I work from home so in the end it’s not a big deal.”

“Well I think they look cool. Especially with your hair. Another attempt at looking cool?”

Peridot snorted. “Nah, I just think that tall hair balances out my long face.”

Peridot looked me in the eye. “Enough about me. Tell me about yourself.”

“Not much goin’ on with me. I barely scraped by in high school, I _was_ one of the ‘cool kids’ but gotta be honest, looking back on it, it wasn’t that great. Acting like a shallow bitch and partying all the time was exhausting.”

“Sounds like I got lucky.”

“Can’t argue with that. Anyway, I wait tables now and don’t really party and kill my spare time with video games.”

Peridot perked up the second I mentioned video games.

What a nerd.

“What kind of games?” Geeze, is she ever excited to talk gaming.

“Engh, fighting games mostly. Sometimes I just gotta beat some virtual heads, y’know.”

“While imagining they’re terrible customers?”

“You betcha.”

That laugh sounded like ‘keh heh heh’ or something. “I know the feeling. Anyway, continue.”

I shrugged. “That’s about it. My life’s kinda boring.”

Peridot nodded.

We sat in a not uncomfortable silence. It’s actually kind of nice.

But just sitting around is kinda boring. I already know Peri’s not a dancer and I don’t know her well enough to convince to join me.

Not yet anyway.

I scribbled my phone number onto a napkin and handed it to Peridot.

“Hey, call or text me some time.”

She raised an eyebrow. “This is out of pity, isn’t it?”

“No man, I just really liked talking to you. I wanna hang out and get to know you better.”

Peridot beamed at me.

Wow, what a nice smile.

“Thank you,” she quickly wrote on a napkin. “Here’s my number.”

She handed it to me.

I gave Peridot the patented Amethyst grin and told her I was gonna go dance my butt off.

I did hope Peridot would surprise me by coming along.

After dancing the night away and noticing Peridot watching me a few times I went home.

* * *

I didn’t sleep too great that night. I was too busy thinking about that cute nerd.

Damn, I’ve got it bad for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew how they look before writing anything. Here's the Tumblr post of my drawings. http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/151998916556/i-needed-a-human-au-for-the-next-amedot-bomb-so-i
> 
> F0rt1ss1m0 in a Tumblr post put the "no left feet" thing in my mind. I found it funny so I did incorporate it.
> 
> I may end up doing something else with this AU too. I put a lot of thought into it.


End file.
